


I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going.....

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: You saw the tags.you know what this is





	I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going.....

How the hell did he get to this point?! All he wanted was to do a simple teleportation spell! Instead...this. The portal was much bigger than he'd wanted, and smelled sickly sweet. Bright green tentacles lashed out at him, lifting him off the floor.

Viren was struggling, trying to cast a spell to send them away until one of the slimy things stuffed his mouth. It felt like rubber, but hot like a human being. It was coated in a fluid that tasted like apples and cherries. The other tentacles started creeping under his clothing, one of them poking and prodding at his ass. Two of them found his nipples making him shudder as they brushed against them. The tentacle in his mouth shot a thick fluid down his throat, making his head fuzzy. He was starting to get too hot. There was a burning between his legs that refused to be ignored. The one poking at his ass slid inside him, causing him to groan. There was something about the fluid it excreted, something that intensified his nerves.

Viren soon found himself sucking on the tentacle in his mouth, moaning. The tentacles shook in delight, more threading themselves under his clothes, one brushing against his sack, another twisting itself around his leaking dick, starting to stroke. Two brushing against his nipples, massaging them in the best way. The one in his ass roughly fucking him.

Viren was in heaven, shaking and moaning. His lightheadedness making the pleasure all the more potent. It wasn't long until he felt something fill him, setting his insides aflame with pleasure, it was as if the liquid itself was screwing him raw. The tentacle set a harsher pace, joined by a second.

Viren felt tears stream down his face as he came, his voice muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. It seemed to be milking him dry. The tentacle around his length unwound itself, preferring to somehow envelop his cock inside it. It began to suck almost painfully so, causing Viren to come again. The two on his nipples latched onto them, sucking hard. 

Viren threw his head back, losing himself in it. It felt so damn good. So sinful yet divine. He was shaking as the tentacles ravished him, thrusting into him harder and harder, faster and deeper. The tentacles sucked him off harder, almost impossibly so, drool dripping down his face. He needed more. 

It was as if the tentacles read his mind, a second stuffing his mouth and a third in his ass. Viren screamed, muffled by the writhing things in his mouth, thrusting down his throat. They started to shake, liquid painting his insides again, intensifying his entire being. More wrapped around him, rubbing against him as he sobbed in ecstasy, his whole body sensitive and hungry.

He was shaking violently, tears dripping off his face, eyes rolling into his skull. One wrapped itself around his neck tightly, blocking out what little air he'd been getting. 

Viren was seeing stars, honestly at this point he'd resigned himself to getting fucked to death, and that suited him just fine. Let whatever beast this was destroy him, it felt oh so good.

Viren didn't know how many times he'd come but each one felt like it lasted centuries. One of the tentacles slammed against his core in just the right way, making him scream. The tentacles took notice of this, hitting it again and again. The two inside his mouth left, leaving behind a trail of drool. The one around his neck loosened, gently rubbing itself against the now bruised skin.

"OH GODS! OH GODS! DON'T STOP OH YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Viren croaked, climax hitting him hard. If anyone were to walk into his study they'd find the mage in utter bliss, shaking as these foreign appendages fucked him raw.

The tentacles started to slow down, finally coming to a stop as he blacked out.

He woke up in his bed, feeling more refreshed than he had in years. He was perfectly clean, too. He sat up, surprised that there was no pain.

Had it all been a dream?

It wasn't until he noticed the tiny rings of puncture marks around his nipples and cock that he realized it wasn't.

Perhaps he could summon it again sometime.


End file.
